forgotten love
by funnymanhu
Summary: when edward leaves bella is soon attacked by victoria and turned 150 years later when its time for bella and her new siblings to go back to school they met up with another coven the cullens they reconizie bella but she dosent know them read to find out;
1. painfully familiar

**BPOV **

i stood the wet from the rain , broken from his words everything hurt i just stood there "he's gone" was all i could think. it hurt as i stumbled forward i had no clue as to where i was going i ran in different directions just trying to get away from the pain i didn't pay attention to where i stopped but i just couldn't keep moving. i sobbed as i fell to the soggy ground that was all i could do ,all i wanted was for the pain to stop but that was never going to happen because he left and took everything i had with him." oh how tragic" some one purred behind me. i shivered as the statement was finished off with two laughs and looked up to see the only hope i . i pulled myself from the ground and flopped back down on my back. she and Laurent stood over me with smug faces "why what happened to you child and wheres your boyfriend?" her eyes lighted up with joy and hunger " he didn't **leave** did he?" she put emphasis on the word leave which sent pain and loneliness through my body."PLEASE JUST KILL ME" i screamed and she laughed "oh no no no i have other plans for you" she said as she went in to telling me about her 'plan' for me " you see" she purred "my mate was killed but yours he LEFT you, i thought i couldn't live in a world when he was dead so i'm going to do worst than kill you i'm going to make you live in a world where the person you love doesn't love you any longer and you're going to be alone for eternity" she bit me and left me there alone in searing agony.

That was 150 years ago and the only shred of memory i had of my human life but it hurt to remember it. i don't remember who victoria was and i don't know who **he** was just that he had something to do with why the human me was hurting so bad. when i did wake up i was laid on a coffee table in the middle of a gorgeous living room and what stood around me was the people i now called my family. they told me they found me in Washington in a tiny town named forks and that i could stay with them. my new name was Annabelle but everyone called bell and i lived with my new family the coopers in forks, Washington i just couldn't leave for some reason. so my mom and sister had a new house built down the road from this painfully familiar mansion one afternoon when my brothers and i had just come back from hunting we found our whole family in the living room."ah bells you and your brothers should come sit down" my father announced as we all came together and waited for the family news my mother came in from finally finishing some redecorating in the guest room "all right now that were all here i can tell you guys that" he paused for dramatic affect i guess "you kids are going back to school" we all broke out cheering, we were glad we could finally have a social life.

My dad Benjamin is the best ever he's mostly in to his work because he's a doctor for animals. Dad is 27 in human years in vampire years he's 314 he has dark brown hair with gold eyes (of course) and he's tall and muscular. My dad loves cats so ever since I moved here he insisted that I get a kitten so when he brought me one home it was gray with white paws and blue eyes I could't help but keep him. Dad was turned in 1696 when he was out late one night when he still lived in Alaska and he was attacked by vampires that was passing by and that's what started the cooper clan and he got his job when he discovered his power to heal animals and people plus his power allows him to fix objects.

My mom Amanda was the next who joined she used to be a wedding planer but now she just stays and makes improvements on the house. mom is 27 in human years and 264 in vampire years she has hazel hair that goes down to her back and again gold eyes, she's super skinny and about the same size as time mom was getting gas for her car and the clerk at the counter tried to flirt with her and when dad walked i laughed my ass off when i saw his face he gave mom her change and you could hear him crying in the was turned when she was in a car crash the drunk driver kept going and no one could find her body no one but dad he turned her she became part of the clan.

Alexandra and Alen are together Alen is 18 in human age and 173 in vampire age while alexandra is 17 in human age and 150 in vampire age. alexandra has long curly blond hair with gold eyes, she's short and loves to shop ;) Alen on the other hand has short blond hair and gold eyes, he's tall and loves to do what ever Alexandra (his wife) is doing. we never really found out how Alen was turned but alexandra was turned one day when when she was on her way home from her friends house and she was kiddinapped and raped by some weirdoes when Alen found her she was the edge of death so he turned her and they have been together ever since best part is that they both have powers Alen can influence people to do anything he wants and alexandra can talk to animals.

Barbara and oliver's history is completely missing but ever since they lived here they have been married for 50 years. Barbara has long black hair that goes to shoulder blades with gold eyes, she's short and LOVES to be called barbie and her husband oliver is big and strong and goofy with short black hair.

i love my family i just hope i love forks high school two

**thats my first chapter I LOVE TO WRITE COMMENT! ;)**


	2. here comes the cullens

The next day as the sun dimly rose behind the clouds making it a perfect day for us i put on my cute black skinnys with my black goustbusters shirt and my black uggs and stood outside waiting for oliver to come down so he could drive us to school.I dont know what kind of car he drives cause i dont care much for cars.I was surprized oliver got us there on time he spent soo much time trying to put on the cloths that alexandra had set out for him (she does that for all of us) but anyway we pulled up as fast as we could without hitting any other cars (thank god!) we all sled out of the shiny black car and made our way to the front office. they made me go ask for the the schedules "fine!" i almost shouted after a few menites of them telling me i was the one who dad had to do it. i made my way to the desk where and old lady with red hair looked up from a dusy novel "may i help you" she asked me sweetly i smiled at her and asked for schedules pointing to my laughing brothers and sisters. i gave them their papers and we all split up and headed to our first period classes. i had english first, i made my way to my desk trying as hard as i could to ignore the wispers but failed a few time and herd abe a group of kids called the cullens. after hours of boring information that i aready herd it was finally time not that we eat but it would cool finally see the cullens cullens i've herd so much about. me and barbra were in the middle of aeguing about who was hotter on true blood. "bill!" i said angerly "eric!" she said back with a growl "bi-" but i stopped when every body in the lunch room turnwd to the door to see five golden eyed kids walk in. first there was a short one with spikey black hair dragging a tall one with honey blond hair. next there was a blond hair she was pretty and looked kind of bitchy behind her was one who was HUGE with cute black hair he kind of remined me of oliver. and last of them was a tall lanky one with amazingly hot bronze hair. 


End file.
